


Among Other Things

by lookupkate



Series: Negotiations Amongst Colleagues And Family [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:36:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1911195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookupkate/pseuds/lookupkate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What do you really want, Sherlock?" Greg asked, done with playing games.</p><p>"I don't like to share." Sherlock replied.</p><p>"Share what?" Greg asked, eyebrows knit.</p><p>Sherlock looked at him for the first time that day and Greg honestly didn't know what the look on his face meant.</p><p>"You." Sherlock whispered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yarnjunkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yarnjunkie/gifts).



> This follows Exquisite directly.

Greg turned the car back off and scrubbed a hand over his face. He really had no fucking clue what kind of response Sherlock was looking for. 

"Sherlock, I'm not quite sure what you mean by that." He said weakly, feeling more of his hair turn grey. 

"I don't want to give you up. Seems quite obvious to me." Sherlock pouted. 

"Yeah, well, it would. Sherlock, I'm not your slave, you know. I don't spend my time looking for cases for you. I have a real job." 

"You were right the first time." Sherlock said with a huff. "It's about my brother. I don't want him to have you exclusively...sexually." 

Greg looked up with that, more than a bit rattled by the implication. 

"We don't have a sexual relationship, Sherlock, you and I." He said carefully. 

"Well, not yet, but I was working up to it." Sherlock replied. 

Greg's mouth fell open and he sat there with a vacant look on his face. After a moment he closed his eyes and sat back. 

"You were...working up to that? I'm, sorry, is this a proposition?" 

"Among other things." Sherlock said. "I could actually use a ride. John's taken hold of the funds because I spent five hundred pounds on a centrifuge. He gets very touchy about money, you know." 

Greg huffed a laugh and turned to look Sherlock in the eyes. 

"You're trying to get me killed. I've finally done something to piss you off and you're trying to get me killed." 

"I'm attempting to get your attention, Lestrade." Sherlock said, voice suddenly honey and poison. 

He slipped his hand up Greg's thigh and Greg squeaked. He wouldn't want anyone to know, but he squeaked. Sherlock smiled and licked his lips as Greg felt blood flowing steadily to his cock. 

"Look, I really like your brother. I don't think you should be-" Greg tried. 

"Don't worry. My brother and I have an...unconventional relationship."

Greg's face flushed and he pulled away. "Please, God, don't tell me the two of you are fucking." 

"And why not? I know you're attracted to both of us, what's the problem?"

"Christ." Greg hissed as Sherlock's hand gripped his thigh. 

"Do you want me to stop?" Sherlock asked as he ran his other hand up Greg's neck. 

"Not particularly." Greg admitted.

"Good." Sherlock said, moving his hand up to Greg's now straining cock. 

Greg moaned and shook his head to center himself. "You sure Mycroft won't...oh...mind?" 

"He might a little." Sherlock said. "But that's half the fun." 

Greg breathed in through his nose and clasped Sherlock's hand. He drew it away from his crotch, it took every ounce of strength to do so, and placed it on the seat next to him. 

"I'll talk to him about it tonight. Until then...I can't do this." Greg said at last. 

Sherlock crossed his arms and stared out the window. 

"Fine." He hissed as the car started up again and pulled out into traffic.


	2. I Want Both Of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porn. Poooooooorn. Double penetration.

A black sedan arrived for Greg at seven thirty sharp and he climbed into the back seat when the driver nodded in his direction. The car sped off towards Mycroft's flat and he tried to get his head around how things were supposed to go tonight. 

He was determined to talk to Mycroft about what his brother had said and done earlier that day but he wasn't sure what would happen. He was interested in a relationship with Mycroft, not just sex, and he really didn't want Sherlock's involvement to compromise that. His second concern was whether Mycroft had still been having sex with Sherlock while they were starting their...Jesus, was it even a relationship? 

The car pulled up to the familiar building and the driver put it in park. Greg followed him up the stairs and walked in to the foyer when the man opened the door. He choked on a breath when he was presented with the sight in front of him. 

Sherlock was sitting with his arms crossed on the couch pouting as Mycroft held an hors d'oeuvres out to his lips. Mycroft brushed a hand across Sherlock's cheek and the younger man opened his mouth with a sigh. Mycroft put what looked like a slice of French bread with cheese and bacon on it onto Sherlock's tongue and smiled softly as Sherlock chewed it. Greg had never seen him so comfortable. He almost didn't want to break the moment. 

That thought was probably what Sherlock heard, omnipotent bastard, as he looked up and grinned around his mouthful. Mycroft followed his eyes and smiled at Greg, brushing his hands off on his apron and walking to take Greg's jacket. 

"It's good to see you, Gregory. I hear my brother 'jumped the gun' as they say and frightened you a bit this morning." He purred. 

"Yeah, he really did. Were you going to tell me you two were sleeping together?" Greg asked, suddenly angry. 

Mycroft frowned and walked to the kitchen. "Come with me." He said. 

Greg followed him and rested against the counter as Mycroft took a tray out of the oven. 

"My brother and I have not had relations since you and I...started dating. This proposition was something I had hoped to bring up later, but as usual, Sherlock was too eager to act appropriately." Mycroft said quietly.   
"You seemed pretty chummy just then." Greg said with a frown. 

"Getting my brother to eat is an ordeal. If you're uncomfortable with me touching him in a non sexual way I will change my behavior. I don't wish to ruin whatever we have." 

Greg's shoulders slumped at that and he felt like an arse. His jealousy had really shown itself. 

"No, it's, it's fine." He mumbled. 

Mycroft took his hand just then and pulled him close. He ran a thumb across Greg's bottom lip and then kissed him softly. "I don't really know what I'm doing. You'll have to tell me if I cause you unease. I meant it when I said I wanted exclusivity. If you don't want to have both Sherlock and I physically I'll be fine with that. I'll give him up for you."

Greg sighed deeply at that and rested his head against Mycroft's shoulder. The taller man wrapped his arms around Greg's waist and kissed his head. 

"I thought..." Greg began. 

"That I'd lied to you." Mycroft interjected. "My brother can come on a bit strong. I apologise for the misunderstanding." 

"If you two are done I'd actually like to get on with this." Sherlock huffed from the doorway. 

Mycroft rolled his eyes and kissed Greg once more before pulling away. "Go sit at the table and I'll bring the food out." 

Greg followed Sherlock and sat across from him as Mycroft dished them up salad. He returned with the plates and poured them both a glass of wine before sitting next to Greg and putting a hand possesively on his thigh. Sherlock snorted at that and pushed the salad around with his fork. 

"I'm not trying to steal him from you, Mycroft. There's no need to be so possessive." He said. 

"You'll let me reassure him or you'll leave. It's your choice." Mycroft replied as he took a sip of his wine. 

This seemed to shut Sherlock up and Greg relaxed a bit. Mycroft squeezed his thigh and started on his salad. 

"So what exactly are you offering?" Greg asked nervously as he did a fairly good Sherlock impression with his fork. 

"Sherlock has a fairly low sex drive," Mycroft began, "but when he does want sex he is quite demanding, as I'm sure you've seen. What he would like from us is to spend such impulsive evenings in our company." 

"How often are we talking?" Greg asked, sure that Mycroft was telling the truth as Sherlock remained quiet for once. 

"Once a month or so. As I'm sure you've guessed tonight is one such night. I've explained to Sherlock that if you aren't comfortable with it he'll have to keep himself company." Mycroft said. 

"And if I am, comfortable that is?" Greg asked. 

"Then we'll take him to bed. It's as simple as that." Mycroft replied. 

Greg nodded slowly, taking a bite of salad to ground himself, and glanced up at Sherlock. Sherlock's eyes were flitting back and forth between Mycroft and him, and he looked almost fevered. Mycroft sighed and stood to bring the main dish. 

"Give him time to think, Sherlock. We'll have dinner and then you can ask him properly." Mycroft said as he left for the kitchen. 

When he was gone Sherlock whispered. "How do you want me? You could cuff me, I know you're dying to. You could tie me up. You could gag me and make me ride you until you came." 

Greg choked on his wine and closed his eyes. 

"Or maybe you'd like to shut me up. Make me choke on your cock. I'm gagging for it, Lestrade, gagging." Sherlock added quietly. 

Mycroft returned and set a plate in front of Greg and his brother, and returned for his own. Greg had to undo the zip on his trousers to relieve the pressure. 

"Has he been whispering naughty things to you?" Mycroft asked, twirling pasta on his fork and eyeing his brother suspiciously. 

"And if I was?" Sherlock asked with a huff and an upturned nose. 

"He likes to be punished, Gregory. Enjoys a pair of strong hands around his neck." Mycroft said with a small smirk. 

"Jesus." Greg breathed, unable to even hold his fork. 

"Eat, Lestrade. If you don't finish your pasta I'll never be able to writhe on your cock." Sherlock said, taking a purposeful bite from his dish. 

"Sherlock, manners!" Mycroft admonished. 

Sherlock huffed again and went back to eating small bites and pushing things around his plate. 

"So, Gregory, how was work today?" Mycroft asked, pouring more wine and resting his hand back on Greg's knee. 

"Work?" Greg asked, head still spinning a bit. It was hard to think about anything other than the pulsing arousal in his veins. He was high off it. He thought absently that he hadn't even had a half glass of wine and yet he shouldn't be driving anywhere. 

"Yes, work. You know, the place you go to everyday to waste time." Sherlock said with a small smirk. 

"Eat your food, Sherlock." Mycroft scolded. 

"Work. Work was, um, work was fine." Greg said eventually. 

\-----

The conversation continued in stutters and stops during the rest of the dinner and Greg was relieved when it was over. Mycroft took the plates to the kitchen with Sherlock's reluctant help and returned to the table with a glass of brandy. He looked at Sherlock pointedly and the boy went and knelt next to Greg's chair. 

"I'm sorry...sorry for my behavior this morning. It was rude of me." He whispered with his head resting on Greg's thigh. 

It sent a spark of arousal through Greg's whole body, resting low in his abdomen. 

"I would like you to take me to bed if...if you'll have me." He added hoarsly. 

Greg looked up at Mycroft, who nodded at him, and then brushed Sherlock's hair away from his brow. The man, because he wasn't the innocent boy he looked right then, glanced up at him and smiled softly. Greg ran his thumb over Sherlock's plump bottom lip, something he'd always wished to do if he was honest with himself, and Sherlock sucked it into his mouth and teased it with his tongue. 

"Please, Greg." Sherlock uttered as the thumb was pulled from his lips. 

Well, fuck. How the hell was Greg supposed to argue with that. He nodded gently. Sherlock shot to his feet and all but ran to the bedroom. Mycroft chuckled and took another sip of his drink. 

"Should we, um, go..." Greg asked. 

"Let him get himself worked up a bit. I want some time with you." Mycroft said, getting to his feet and walking to the sitting room. 

Greg followed him and settled onto the couch next to him. Mycroft set his drink down and leaned in to kiss Greg softly. Greg melted a bit and let his mouth be nudged open. Mycroft ran his hand into Greg's hair and licked his tongue. 

"Jesus." Greg murmured when Mycroft drew away. 

"Are you sure you want this?" Mycroft asked. "And if...if you want to leave me I'll understand. I'm sorry I hid my past relationship with Sherlock from you." 

"Leave you? Christ, no. No. It was a little hard to handle at first but I suspect that had a lot to do with Sherlock's hand on my crotch. It's...different. I get that. But if you don't have a problem with it I'm willing to try." Greg replied. 

Mycroft's shoulders slumped and he let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "Thank you." He whispered. 

"Hey, it's just sex, right? It won't change what we have." Greg said softly. 

Mycroft kissed Greg's knuckles and stood, leading him down the hall to his bedroom. Sherlock was already on the bed on his back and fisting his cock. He had two fingers in his own arse and he moaned when he saw them enter. 

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" Greg cursed. 

"Oh! Like the view, detective inspector?" Sherlock asked with a shaky voice. 

Mycroft sighed and began unbuttoning his shirt. "Sherlock doesn't have an ounce of propriety in him, I'm afraid. When he's this lust addled he can't be asked to behave." 

Greg could feel his pulse in his cock. It was almost too much to handle. Mycroft lay a gentle hand on his shoulder and turned him away from Sherlock's little display of unadulterated lust. He pulled at Greg's chin and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. 

"We can take it as slow as you want, Gregory. Don't let Sherlock's demands sway you." He said, leaning in to press their mouths together more forcefully and pulling Greg against him. 

Greg let him slip his tongue between his lips and grip his waist. He tried to imagine that it was just the two of them. It had a calming effect until Sherlock moaned again. 

Greg started fumbling at the buttons on his shirt and once he had two undone he slipped it over his head and tossed it to the floor. He undid his belt and dropped trou right there, letting his pants fall to the ground as well and hopping towards the bed. Mycroft chuckled at the sight and continued to remove his own clothes and had them folded in a neat pile on the desk chair. 

Greg was leaning down and kissing Sherlock roughly as the genius slowed his hand on his cock and let needy little whimpers leave his mouth. Mycroft knelt on the bed and watched them for a while before leaning down and running his fingers through his brother's hair. 

"Tell us what you need, Sherlock. Use your words." He murmured gently. 

Greg moved down to mouth at his neck and Sherlock shivered and tried to speak. He was obviously overwhelmed and unable to get his thoughts straight for a moment. When he finally did speak his voice was rough. 

"I want. I want both of you." 

Greg choked on his breath and sat up. 

"You know that will take a lot of preparation, Sherlock. Are you sure you can handle that?" Mycroft asked. 

"If I, um, if I come now you can stretch me and I'll be ready by the time you're done." Sherlock said with his eyes clenched closed. 

"Insatiable." Mycroft muttered before leaning down and taking his brother's cock in his mouth. 

He had to slap Sherlock's hand away and hold his hips down but he'd done this enough times to know what would get the younger Holmes off. He bobbed quickly as Greg watched slack jawed, and used his teeth. Sherlock hissed and came into his mouth. Mycroft swallowed and pulled off him and stroked him slowly until his writhing had stopped and he was almost completely still. 

"Gregory, would you like to help me prepare him?" Mycroft asked after he'd wiped his mouth. 

"Fuck yes." Greg cursed. 

Mycroft picked up the lube and poured some in his hand before pulling Sherlock's fingers, three now, from his arsehole and slipping four in. Sherlock whimpered and Mycroft rubbed a soothing hand over his belly. 

"All is well, little brother. You know what to say of you want me to stop." Mycroft purred. "Gregory, reach into the right bedside table and get the blue dildo." 

Greg scrambled to the side of the bed and pulled the drawer open to find several dildos, anal beads and more lube. He took the blue dildo out and passed it to Mycroft who removed his fingers and slipped it into Sherlock's loose hole. 

"Kiss him for me, would you, Gregory?" Mycroft asked sweetly. 

Greg nodded and lay down next to Sherlock, took his face in his hands, and kissed him softly. Sherlock hummed his appreciation and Greg licked across his bottom lip. Mycroft pressed a finger in next to the vibrator and wiggled it slowly. 

"Oh! Oh, God!" Sherlock exclaimed. 

"Lay still. Tell me if you need a break, alright?" Mycroft said. 

"No! More, oh please, Mikey!" Sherlock begged. 

Greg kissed along Sherlock's neck and shoulder, reaching over to rub his chest, and settled him quite a bit. Sherlock grunted as Mycroft pushed in another finger and Greg had to reach down and squeeze at the base of his own cock to stave off orgasm. 

By the time Mycroft had four fingers in next to the large vibrator Sherlock was sweating and cursing and Greg had become obsessed with just watching the fingers enter him. Mycroft pulled his fingers out gently and Sherlock made a sad little noise in the back of his throat. 

Mycroft stood and went to the other side of the bed. The bedside table's drawer was filled with plugs of varying sizes and Greg wondered how he hadn't known what an avid shopper Mycroft was. The slim fingers pulled out a plug that didn't look like it would fit. It was almost the size of Greg's fist, for God's sake. 

When he'd poured a huge amount of lube on it Mycroft slowly worked it into Sherlock's hole as the younger man huffed. 

"You're doing so well, Sherlock, so well. Gregory and I are going to have a drink while you get yourself worked up again. Let us know when you're ready, love." Mycroft said with a kiss to Sherlock's knee. 

Greg got off the bed, not sure if he could actually wait, and followed Mycroft to the kitchen. Mycroft turned the faucet on with his elbow and washed his hands thoroughly, even brushing under the nails, before pouring another brandy for himself and one for Greg. 

Greg sipped from it, feeling a little strange standing in Mycroft's kitchen completely naked until Mycroft pulled him close against his body and kissed his neck. He relaxed a bit then. Mycroft ran a hand up into the short hair at the back of Greg's head and hummed against his skin. 

"Oh, Gregory, you don't know what this means to me. I have to look after Sherlock, you know. He can be quite self-destructive when left to his own devises. I'd choose you if I needed to. I could find him a nice companion and pay them to take him to bed every month, but this is so much better. He's needy." Mycroft said, hot breath making Greg's cock ache even more. 

Greg rested his head against Mycroft shoulder and made a happy noise. He couldn't think straight just then. It was taking all of his will not to come. He wanted to last so he could sink into-no! Couldn't think about that! He'd come for sure with that imagery.

Mycroft took another few sips of his brandy, head feeling warm and fuzzy, and set it down on the counter. He ran both hands up into Greg's hair and pulled him in for another kiss.

"Mikey." Sherlock whined from down the hall. 

Mycroft broke their kiss and smiled at Greg. "Looks like it's our turn now." 

Greg got a full body shiver and followed Mycroft to the bedroom. Sherlock was lazily stroking his cock and it was quite interested in the proceedings. It had been over a half hour since they started and Greg was begging to think he might come without being touched. 

"Lay down on your back, Gregory." Mycroft said with a small smile. 

Greg lay next to Sherlock and watched his eyes go wide as his brother slowly pulled the plug out. Mycroft set it aside and pulled two condoms from the left bedside table and handed one to Greg. He rolled it on himself and when Greg had his over the head of his cock Sherlock suddenly had his face in his lap and was pushing it the rest of the way down with his lips. 

"Fuck!" Greg hissed. 

Sherlock sat up with a distant smile and climbed onto Greg, leaning down to kiss him. Greg whimpered as he felt Sherlock's hand hold his prick still so he could sink down onto it. His body was hot, if not tight, around Greg's cock and it felt very close to heaven. 

Mycroft climbed onto the bed next and moved forward so he was straddling Greg's legs and pressing up against his brother's back. He pressed Sherlock down until his was flush against Greg's chest with his face up against his neck, poured more lube on his prick and then did the most brilliant thing he'd ever done. 

He pushed his cock in slowly next to Greg's, rocking his hips a bit until he was fully seated. Greg had to close his eyes and Sherlock was breathing heavily against his neck. The feeling of that slick passage getting tighter, squeezing around him, and another cock pushing against his length was almost too much. 

"Yes, good, Sherlock. You're taking so much, aren't you?" Mycroft asked as he started the slow pull out. 

Sherlock whimpered and nodded and Greg was quite sure he'd forgot how to breathe. 

"And what about you, Gregory? Is my brother's arsehole being good to your prick? Feel how greedy he is for you?" Mycroft purred deeply. 

Greg had the feeling he didn't really need to answer, which was fortunate as he wouldn't have been able too. He felt like he'd had the air knocked out of him. Then it got worse (better?). 

"Move. Please." Sherlock whispered in his ear. 

He grunted and moved his hips slowly and Mycroft started to thrust as well. They were all breathing loudly and Sherlock was drooling against Greg's neck. Mycroft pulled out when he pushed in and the almost lazy rhythm had Sherlock's head lolling back and forth. 

Mycroft moved quicker and Greg managed to thrust four more times before he was coming so hard he thought it might never stop. Every time he thought he was spent he felt his cock give another jump. 

Mycroft was moaning above them, finally losing all composure. He reached between Greg and Sherlock's sweat soaked bodies and ran a thumb across the head of Sherlock's prick. It was all the younger man needed and he was sent over the edge. 

Mycroft pushed in as deep as he could and held Sherlock's hips until he'd stopped shaking. He came with a shout as Sherlock's arsehole tightened around him and was kind enough to fall to the side when he needed to collapse. 

All three men were silent, but for the sound of their breaths, for a very long while.


End file.
